1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer aid designed for assisting a user in rising from a seated position. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, lightweight transfer aid, capable of being used in conjunction with a standard walker or similar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People having a limited mobility often need assistance when rising from a seated position to a standing position. However, helping such a person carry out this activity is commonly too great a task for a single caregiver to undertake. The caregiver may not posses sufficient strength for effective assistance, and if the caretaker does posses such strength, the awkward act of lifting a person of limited mobility may result in injury to either the patient or caregiver, or both.
Devices for assisting persons to raise to a standing position, without the assistance of a caregiver, are known in the prior art. Common to these devices is a supporting mechanism for the user to grasp and exert force against in order to facilitate movement into a standing position. One type of supporting mechanism includes a plurality of support bars positioned in front of the user, where the bars can easily be grasped. This type of mechanism is seen in Joseph Schmerler U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,182, Oct. 23, 1990, which shows a transfer aid for elderly or infirm individuals. Included in this invention is a selectively swingable and extendable center frame having a plurality of assist bars for grasping by the user. This support frame is for positioning in front of the user and is securable in both a substantially vertical and horizontal position, depending upon the needs of the user.
A second type of supporting mechanism includes a pair of support bars for positioning on opposite sides of the user. Here, the user places one hand on each support bar so each arm is in a substantially vertical position. The user pushes downward on the support bar until he or she is in an upright position. Patents showing this type of supporting mechanism are Bernard J. Skibinski U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,560, May 8, 1990, Henry J. O'Keefe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,439, Jul. 13, 1993, and French Pat. No. 2 274 274 issued on Jan. 9, 1976.
The Skibinski patent discloses a portable assist having two handles attached to a rectangular platform. These handles are for the user to push upon when elevating himself or herself into a standing position. When the device is not being used, the handles may be rotated so as to rest on the platform.
The O'Keefe patent teaches a supporting device for use with standard chairs. The chair rests on a platform from which two vertically adjustable handles extend adjacent to either side of the user. The user pushes upon the handles when moving into an upright position, and the weight of the user and chair prevents the platform from slipping or tipping over. A similar device is shown in the French patent which also discloses two vertically adjustable handles. However, this invention does not include a platform to support the user as he or she rises to an upright position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.